Start
by xLosersRuleTheWorldx
Summary: Shockwave didn't think he'd regret it, but he does. He just hopes that Megatron stays asleep long enough for him to escape. TFA slash Megatron/Shockwave


Shockwave stared at his servos as he sat at the edge of the berth, frame slick with condensation and processor twisted with thoughts of uncertain and confusion, though mostly confusion.

He had finally done it. He had shared a berth with the great and fearful Decepticon tyrant who had felt nothing but love and respect for the entirety of his time working for him. He would die for the silver mech and would do anything to make him happy. Of course he would imagine himself with him, but those were rare dreams.

He never expected it to become a reality.

Honestly, it was nothing like how he imagined it to be. They were both in a rather hazy state of mind, both a bit tipsy due to the celebration of a victory over the Autobots. He had come to his master's quarters to simply give him a personal congratulation, but somehow, the simple talks became much more erotic that Shockwave thought possible.

Primus, was that mech talented in berth as much as he was in battle or what? Shockwave had never experience such an incredible coupling. His servos and glossa had explored every inch of his frame. He had overloaded what seemed like countless times and the mech had been rough and demanding the entire time. He loved each moment of his leader's domination and he literally could have died happily right then and there.

Of course, that was then. This was now.

He buried his helm in his servos. Now that the euphoric afterglow had faded away and intentional confusion, all Shockwave could feel was humiliation and disgrace as memory came flooding back to him. He had acted like some whore-bot who had been deprived of interfacing for vorns. Megatron must have been disgusted with him now and must have lost all respect for him.

Maybe he should sneak out now. If he was quite enough, he wouldn't wake his beloved master as he snuck out of the room. After a quick trip to the wash rack, he would recharge and wake up and if or when Megatron asked about what happened, he could play it off as though he had no idea what the silver mech was talking about and tell him he must have been dreaming.

That could work.

Just as he got up to execute his plan, he heard a creak from the berth and froze, especially when he heard a soft groan from behind. He looked back and his optic widened as he saw his leader sit up and look over at him.

"Shockwave?"

The purple mech inwardly cursed himself for being so slow in reacting to this matter. Still, he calmed himself as best as he could and allowed his expression to relax. "My Lord. You're awake."

The great mech nodded, looking around the room.

This was getting both awkward and uncomfortable. Primus, he had to leave now before Megatron started asking him questions.

"So, what happened was real."

It was more of a statement than a question, but it still demanded a response.

"Yes…"

"I never would've guessed that was how you behaved while in the berth." He was smirking at the purple mech as he said that, making Shockwave blush as he was completely mortified.

Shockwave wanted to crawl into a whole and die. He felt so humiliated by the entire situation. Megatron was probably degrading him in his processor as they sat there. The universe was not fair to him. Not at all fair.

"Shockwave."

Oh Primus, here it comes. He was going to mock him for his shameful behavior. He knew he would have to endure it, but now? He didn't know if he could handle so much mockery in one sitting from the mech.

"Tell me… Do you have a mate?"

He was startled for a moment and stared at the mech, who had moved over and sat next to him. He avoided optic-contact with him and looked at his pedes. "No, my Liege."

"Would you like to have one?"

The conversation was turning more confusing as his master spoke, especially as his tone became kinder and softer. He merely looked up at him and whispered "There are not many who I find worthy enough."

Megatron gently seized his chin. "Not even me?"

Shockwave's optic widened and he just stared at the mech in disbelief, all though stopping. Was the tyrant messing with him or was he genuinely serious? The look his optics told him it was the latter of the two, but Megatron was a master at manipulation. He could very well just be messing with him.

The tyrant laughed once. "Shockwave, I wasn't drunk when I came onto you."

The words registered into his processor and his optic grew even wider, his cheek plating lighting up bright red.

The silver mech continued. "Shockwave, you've been by my side since the very beginning… I have been watching you for Vorns now, but I had too much respect for you to touch you like that. You aren't some slut – I value you much more than you think." Then he laughed, releasing his chin. "Of course, I have always found myself wanting to ravage you senseless… Tonight was just too much of a good opportunity to surpass."

Shockwave looked down at his servos. "M-Me, my Liege? I-I… I'm not a beauty or anything. I'm simply your spy without a much of a face and–"

"You think I care about appearances?" he growled, pushing the mech back down on the bed and making him gasp. "Besides, you're gorgeous to me… Are you saying I have bad taste?"

Shockwave shook his helm, blushing.

"Come on, Shockwave… Be my mate. You will not suffer by my side… Unless of course you don't see me that way. And if that is the case… You are more than permitted to leave. I respect you too much as an officer to force you."

This could not be happening. Was he being allowed to start a relationship with his beloved leader? It was almost too good to be true. He wanted to believe he was dreaming, but the frame against his told him otherwise. Primus was blessing him.

Maybe the universe was fair.

He slowly nodded to the tyrant. "I… I'd be honored, my Liege."

He laughed once, licking up Shockwave's neck cables and causing him to shiver. What a beautiful start to relationship to the purple beauty. Still, there was only one flaw.

"Shockwave?"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Starting now, you are implored to dropped the title rankings when we are alone. Understood?"

"Yes, Megatron."

He smiled. "Good little mate."


End file.
